


Am I Fat?

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: Paul had gained a little weight.





	Am I Fat?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014

Paul looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t like what he saw, not at all. He knew that most of the world would declare him stupid for thinking so, but… they didn’t see him like this. Naked, lights not dimmed and standing right in front of a big mirror. He was getting fat, that was the problem. He already had a bit of tummy. And his thighs weren’t that thin as they were before. And his cheeks were becoming more and more chubby and not a  _cute_  way. And his chest, or breasts more like. Paul sighed and stared at himself with disgust. Fuck, he was fat. 

‘Do you think I’m fat?’ Paul asked his older friend, bandmate, song writing partner and secret lover. Paul saw John looking up from his book in the mirror.

‘Hmm?’ He asked.

‘Do you think I’m fat?’ Paul repeated again, grabbing his tummy and playing with it. His lover snorted from the bed.

‘Paul, darling, by the time you are fat I’ll be a fucking hot air balloon  Now, stop whining. I’m trying to read.’ Was the answer Paul got. Paul bit his bottom lip. Was he really okay? But… what about this tummy thing. It looked like dough (if you had a very good and somewhat disturbing imagination). He could even roll it around, or something like that, anyway. He was fat. John just answered him the way any clever man would answer his wife when she would ask something like that.  _Great,_ Paul thought,  _Fat and the wife._

‘I am fat, though. Look at these rolls. It’s disturbing. And I actually have tits now. Look at these John.’ Paul said as he cubbed his chest in his hand. John sighed and put his book aside before standing up and walking over to him. Paul watched him move in the mirror. 

‘Paul, you’re not fat. This is crazy.’ He said as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist. Paul sighed and leaned back against John’s chest as John placed a cute kiss on his temple. 

‘You would tell me when I was, right?’ Paul asked as he laid his hands over John’s and closed his eyes.

‘Yes, of course.’ John replied. Paul smiled and turned his head towards the only man he loved. He looked straight into John’s gorgeous, brown, almond shaped eyes and felt his whole body relax. He could spend all his life looking into those pools of mud. 

‘Would you still love me if I was fat?’ Paul asked, unconsciously grabbing John’s hands a little tighter. John blinked a few times before pressing his lips against Paul’s in a sweet and simple kiss. 

‘Always Macca, even if you got so fat that I would have to roll you into the studio.’ Paul felt John say him against his lips.

‘Do you promise that?’ He asked, as they pulled away. John smiled at him and nodded his head.

‘Yes I promise I will love you all the same, and besides…’ His smile turned into a grin as he grabbed Paul’s hips and pulled him closer by the little love handles that Paul hated, ‘These little guys, give me something to hold onto while I fuck you.’ Paul laughed and shook his head. 

‘Very romantic, John.’ he chuckled. John pressed his lips against Paul’s ear and gave it a little lick. Paul giggled at the ticklish feeling and looked back into the mirror. Suddenly he didn’t mind the little weight he had put on this last month. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
